


Come Home - One republic (Song Fic)

by wordstalktome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying, Levi Swears, Modern AU, Soldier Levi, first ever attempt at a happy ending, like once, not much though, second fic, you can thank me by kudos /comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstalktome/pseuds/wordstalktome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come Home .. Come Home..Cuz I've been waiting for you so long, so long ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home - One republic (Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I was really gonna do another character death fic buuuuut i thought i'd give the readers a break and so i hope you like this cuz this is my very first attempt at fluff or comfort ot a happy ending whatever it is lol 
> 
> Honestly i started this fic like waaayyy long ago and then life, exams and procrastinating happened and i finally decided to get my shit together and GET THIS DONE since i felt guilty to keep this incomplete ~ buuut now that i'm finally done i'm super nervous and i should just stop rambling
> 
> anyway feel free to give me tips on my writing and please tell me how my ending was -did it give you the Dokis?- tell me .. now i'll stop
> 
> enjoy ~

There she was, seated at the far end of her couch, tucked under layers of warm blankets that act as her cocoon from the merciless cold that decided to settle itself in the once warm haven of her apartment, while the snow decided to continuously  make tufts of white blankets along the streets. Hands already occupied in keeping themselves warm from the lukewarm black tea that she had prepared a while before she decided to settle herself down in front of the television, staring blankly as the news played its latest updates about the troops who’ll be arriving home after seven years for the festival due in two weeks.

[Name] let out a low sigh, as she checked her cellphone for the _nth_ time to find it void of any notifications or calls, she let out yet another sigh, a bit more frustrated than before as she placed it back on her lap, a little too aggressively than she hoped. She stared at the motionless objects as if expecting a message or a call that would at least notify her about _him_ , he was supposed to be one of the lucky troop members to reunite with their loved ones, but her empty mailbox and cellphone told her otherwise. She sighed yet again as she placed her half empty cup of black tea on the table top and snuggled back into her fort of blankets. [Name] started to untangle the cords of her headset, deciding to drown herself in some music to soothe her frustrated mind. As she hit the play button and started to relax to the oncoming music she couldn’t help but let her thoughts wonder off to _him._

****

**_Hello world,_ **

**_Hope you’re listening._ **

**_Forgive me if I’m young, for speaking out of tune._ **

**_There’s someone I’ve been missing, I think that they could be the better half of me…_ **

As the lyrics start to play, [Name] is more than tempted to sing along, but stops when she feels the lump forming in her throat and the tightening of her chest. She lets out a painful shudder and shuts her eyes tightly and bites her lower lip to stop the oncoming sobs. “I don’t need this right now…” she whispers as she moves her thumb over the _next_ icon, deciding to lighten up her mood with a more ‘appropriate’ song choice, but as her thumb hovers oh so closely to the icon, she can’t seem to actually get the deed done, as the voice sings melodiously into her ear as if speaking her heart out and convincing her that “ _you’re not alright´_ and _‘You need to let it out now’._ [Name] stares at the ceiling noticing the dim flickers that are caused by the on playing program on the television. “Really…. You...Idiot…How long has it been?” [Name] breathes out, finally giving into her state of solitude, trying to remember the warmth that usually settles beneath his touch, from his steel grey eyes to his pale complexion than brings out the beautiful color of his jet black hair. “I miss you….” [Name] breathes out in almost a whisper, she chuckles to herself “You were always the better half of me” she smiles almost fondly to herself as if trying to converse with the song that’s currently playing on her I Pod and thinking how selfish and unfair the world is being right now.

 

**_They’re in the wrong place trying to make it right,_ **

**_And I’m tired of justifying …_ **

She feels her chest tighten at the thought of him in a hostile country where there’s no place he could call home, and not here, right next to her like he should be. [Name] gives a side glance to her right almost longingly, expecting for him to be there… right next to her occupying that very seat which she continued to stare down, ‘ _but he’s not’_ [Name] thinks  bitterly. She lets her head lull back into the backrest of the sofa, trying to remember that particular day that he had decided to set her heart in a storm of emotions, much like now, but into a more deeper state, when her wounds of betrayal, broken promises and fear were raw, [Name] could still taste it, but tried to tune out from them… she didn’t want to go back to those days…not now…not ever. She still remembers his last kiss before leaving through the very door of this apartment , it was simple, an unspoken promise that she even now after so many years still continues to believe in. [Name] let her fingers graze over her forehead trying to bring the warmth she felt back then, _Would I be able to feel it again? ,_ she thought, as her mind started coming up with disturbing conclusions to her earlier question.

[Name] gripped onto her blanket, pulling it tighter around herself while biting the insides of her cheeks trying to calm herself down. _He’s alive! He’s alive! He’s alive!_ She kept chanting it out faster and faster every passing second like a mantra, [Name] closed her eyes all too tightly to get the disturbing images out of her head, she doesn’t like the color red on him…She doesn’t like how it makes his skin look paler, she doesn’t like how it blends with the ink black locks of his hair, she doesn’t like how it drains the living force out of him…she doesn’t like it at all…[Name] opens her eyes to find herself covered in a layer of sweat, she releases her death grip on the blankets and loosens them around her. _He’s alright, if anything he’s alive…and he’s coming back…back to me…back home,_ she reasons as the cool weather helps her calm down.But … the _What if‘s_ still continue to cause her some mental discomfort, and the haunting images do nothing to help either…

 

**** **_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see,_ **

**_The world ain’t half as bad,_ **

**_As they paint it to be,_ **

[Name] takes a moment to steady her breathing, as she exhales slowly she couldn’t help but notice the temperature drop in the apartment. “The snow’s really kicking in huh?” she says to apparently no one with a small smile, why the little balls of snow were so captivating, were far beyond her understanding, it was such a gloomy day, but the streets were full of life, with the beautiful festive decorations that illuminate the city roads giving off a serene and calm feeling…” _beautiful”_ [Name] breathes out. She couldn’t help but laugh at her little remark, it reminded her of a blond young man with clear blue eyes that were most beautiful much like now, and he would always say “ _This world is a beautiful place, even if the situation doesn’t call for it, try to appreciate the simple things [Name], they’re the ones that really count.”_ and that’s just what [Name] did, as she further  huddled under layers of blankets while she stared out of the window into the streets. _Such a contrast of colors, yet so beautiful… like a painting. “_ The world is indeed beautiful Armin” [Name] whispers to herself with a wistful smile, but the smile disappears just as it came as [Name] gives yet another sigh “Now if only you were here… _Levi_.”

****

**_For the sons and the daughters,_ **

**_Who stop to take it in,_ **

**_Hopefully the hate subside,_ **

**_And the love can begin,_ **

**_I might start now_ **

**_Or maybe I’m just dreaming out loud,_ **

 

Staring out the window [Name] couldn’t help but question Fate. _‘Why was Fate so cruel?_ ’, _‘Was it mocking her now? Laughing at its childs’ misery.’ ‘Why didn’t **it** stop him from leaving?’...’then again, why did **he** leave me’? _ Making an attempt to run her cold digits over her untamed strands of hair, a habit she picked up from years of living together with him, she was met by the feeling of warm wet skin. She traced her fingers gently over the path of wetness looking for its origin knowing full well what they were, but wanting to make sure of it and soon were betrayed by her eyes, where surely tears were overflowing, much like her heart. They were falling freely down her cold cheeks leaving a warm trail of wetness without a care in the world. She swore to herself that she’d never cry, not for her insecurities that she wasn’t even sure of, not when he wasn’t there to anchor her down to reality, not when he left her all alone in this cruel **_cruel_** world. [Name] took in a ragged breath, which sounded suspiciously like a sob, trying to calm her heart down…it **hurt** … **a lot.** She had her armrest in a white knuckled grip, biting on her lower lip while her eyes closed tightly, keeping her away from the world outside, from the world that was happy while she was here, slowly losing her sanity. She finally succeeded in taking a steady breath, taking in the remaining smell of toast and tea, taking in the slight smell of detergent from the blanket, taking in the way her nose twitched ever so slightly when the cold winter air was forced in, taking in the way her lungs felt so full…taking it all in. She could feel her frustration go along with the air she let out, all her hate, her insecurities, her solitude, but not her love, _never_ her love. She was yet to open her eyes but she felt so complete, yet, so empty much like a dream. A soft inaudible knock made its way through the music, [eye colored] orbs opened for the room to witness its calm, almost detached look. Another knock, a little louder this time drew her away from her daze and she plugged her headset out of her ears.

****

**_Everything I can’t be,_ **

**_And everything you should be,_ **

**_And that’s why I need you here…_ **

 [Name] knew she was no different from a lifeless doll, since she’d been listening to the soft knocks on the door for the past thirty-something seconds. The silence in the room making it louder than it should be, she may seem rude, hostile even, everything she can’t be…but she didn’t care, the soft knocks were lulling her and she was more than ready to give in to it, give into her state of loneliness when she wanted him here the most. He was everything she was not, but she didn’t care, it was because of this that she needed him...her better **half**... A loud thump suddenly rang in the silence and [Name] was brought back to reality her eyes drowsy and searching, and then came the sound of a zipper and…rustling? [Name] got into a more alert position, all hints of sleep wiped off, her ears straining for some sort of sound, the silence dragged on for a while and there it was, the sound of a key being inserted, a lock being turned. [Name] would be lying if she said that her heart didn’t pick up speed, out of fear or excitement she didn’t know. There were only a few people who she had given a copy of their apartment key to, one of the few being Armin, but he was on vacation with Mikasa and Eren for the entire holiday, the next being Hanji, who has surely locked herself up in her laboratory for the entire holiday, so it can’t be her either, then the only one left was… [Name] kicked out of the couch when she heard the apartment door open, cushions, quilt and IPod lying forgotten on the floor as she raced towards the front entrance making a sharp turn near the wall when she almost slid on her socked feet. When she reached her destination, the only light source being there was the one from the living room she didn’t waste any time and switched on the dim light along the hall which didn’t help much, but nevertheless turned towards the entrance to come face to face with …

 “ ** _Levi”_**

 

 

**_So I say to you …_ **

**_Come home, Come Home,_ **

**_Cuz, I’ve been waiting for you,_ **

**_For so long, so long…_ **

To say that [Name] was speechless would be an understatement, there stood the very person she’d thought that she’d never meet- well not for a few more years -. Draped by two layers of scarves, his face paler than usual, his hair was covered with fallen snow making it look slightly wet, but she’ll recognize those dark eyes anywhere. They stood there in silence, [Name] staring at the man almost disbelievingly, and the man back with his usual calm. No one said a word, the door was still open letting in a bout of cold air and [Name] shivered. The man closed the door, deeming that the silence stretched on for long enough, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost” his deep silk voice was carried through the silent hall. It was enough to snap [Name] out of her shock “Why are you here?” she blurted out defensively, he raised a thin eyebrow in amusement “We both live here, don’t we?” he stated clearly amused. “W-Why are you **_here_**?” [Name] repeated, it didn’t come out as strongly as she wanted to, but she wouldn’t believe this, it would only break her again if this _illusion_ wouldn’t last long, and she wouldn’t be able to piece herself together. She watched him, never leaving her eyes off him even if it was just for a bit, even as he removed his snow covered boots at the doorstep she was eyeing him… almost calculatingly, the way he would brush off the remaining snow off his socks and keep said garments and boots at the corner in case someone would trip was all so _Levi_ like. [Name] was somewhat annoyed by his laid back casualness, even if it was to be an illusion she pictured his return in a more… passionate ...more desperate way…. _‘Am I the only one feeling this way? Am I the only one that had missed him? Was this all one sided or-_ “—right [Name]?”.

[Name] was so deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed Levi speaking for she only caught the tail end of his question, “…What?” she inquired dumbly. She heard him give a long dragged out sigh and was able to catch a glimpse of his long pale fingers gliding through his dark locks, unintentionally dropping the remaining flakes of snow. ‘ _He’s frustrated …’_ notes [Name] and the normalcy of the action tugged at her heartstrings, she really missed this and she had a feeling she wasn’t the only one because Levi was shifting on his feet awkwardly while his hands were in his coat pockets an action that he tries to do to cover his nervousness, but the attempt wasn’t lost from [Name]s eyes. “I said that it hasn’t been that long for you to actually forget the fact that we’ve been living together for two years right? Pay attention”. [Name] stares at him for a good half a minute or so until she finds her voice and finally almost inaudibly asks “Not that long? … Levi it’s been seven years…” she manages through the burning sensation in her throat “I didn’t know where you were…what you were doing or whether you were even _alive_!! Could you blame me if I chose to forget?! Would it hurt to write a letter once in a while? I know that you aren’t good at this whole ‘laying your emotions thing’ but you could’ve _tried_ Ackerman!” [Name] knew she was venting, she knew she wasn’t being fair but Levis’ laid back attitude- though a very vital part of their relationship- isn’t working right now. It’s like the strings holding her heart together snapped leaving her emotions splayed all over raw and naked. “I’ve been waiting for so long… so long for you to come home…to come to me and I still can wait…if it’s you I can still wait ...” now she was all out sobbing, the ability to form sentences was lost and she was trying to gain support from the wall behind her because standing on her own two feet suddenly seemed impossible. [Name] slid down the wall and tried to make herself as small as possible by cradling her head between her knees, her outburst and the storm of emotions that came hurdling her way left her in an emotional wrecked state.

 

**_Right now there’s a war between the vanities,_ **

**_But all I see is you and me,_ **

**_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known,_ **

**_So come home…_ **

[Name] feels Levi taking the place next to her, ‘ _how long have I been waiting for this moment?’ for him to be next to me, to feel his warmth_. “I’m sorry” she hears herself say but she knows she means it, “I…Just…I know I’m being unreasonable.. I’ve been waiting for this day for seven years and it was all planned out in my mind it wasn’t supposed to go this way” she continues and now that she’s started again she needs to let it all out till there isn’t an ounce of _this_ feeling. “I know you have your reasons and I’m being selfish but…Levi … I….You ...I’ve been fighting my own battles just like you have been doing with yours and ..and I know you’re fighting for the greater good and I should be proud and not hateful or anything and ..and…I _know_ that I shouldn’t feel so disgusted about it…but Levi all I see is you and me and nothing else...I _know_ I know that kind of talk is unacceptable specially from me but I don’t think I can change anytime soon … I mean … I’ve been fighting for you all this time Levi that’s all I’ve ever done …and it’s a battle I’m planning on winning because …because-”. [Name] feels a forgotten weight on her shoulders… forgotten but not unwelcomed. “Idiot.” she hears him say and his breath is warm against her cold skin “I forgot how you were immune to surprises and usually have the opposite effect of the intended reaction” he signs under his breath “wh-” you begin to ask but was cut off, “ask your psychotic pain in the ass friend Hanji” he states clearly annoyed by whatever had conspired between them.

“[Na-]” Levi starts, “Do you hate me now?” [Name] says into her knees so it’s comes out muffled, she feels cold lips at her temple, it’s a welcoming feeling that shows that ‘yes this is real’ and ‘he is here with me’. [Name] knows that it’s his way of assuring her “How could I ever idiot, you’re fucking stuck to me like gum on hair and besides… I’m here to stay” she hears him say and she lets the words sink in to her and wash her dried veins and her heart and feels them come back to life as the words finally settle within her and she smiles, she smiles because this is what she’s been waiting for, she smiles because this is what she imagined their reunion to be like , she smiles because this is her way of knowing that _yes we’re okay…we will be okay_ with this man right next to her, they could make up for the lost time with the rest of their lives.

“Welcome home Levi” you say soft smile still shaping your lips and you move forward to meet him half way, the kiss was soft and innocent, finally getting acquainted to the feeling that was so familiar yet forgotten, a mesh of lips just moving in rhythm of the other and warming their beings like a little glimpse of what the rest of their life together would be, your hands brushing through his hair finally feeling the soft dark locks finally deeming him safe and his hand at the back of you gently holding you still as the feeling of mutual acceptance and love finally flows between the two of you. He parts away slowly but still and airs breath away from you a serene smile on his lips he softly replies

**_“I’m home [Name]”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at http://wordstalktome.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Critics and any advice for developing my writing -specially fluff -are open
> 
> I'm working on some more fics but they aren't going to be reader/character fics for a while ~


End file.
